1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to memory assist devices for indicating numbers and more specifically to devices that indicate a floor number for a parking garage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices that assist a person to remember a particular number have been very common for many years. The most common way to remember a number is simply to write the number on a piece of paper. Quite often, however, a person may not have a writing instrument or a piece of paper available to write on. Furthermore, the person may not wish to carry pieces of paper with them and, when they do, they may forget to use them.
At the end of a work day, people that park their cars in parking garages often forget where they parked their cars in the morning. As parking garages become more common for large cities and universities and as the working population becomes older, the occurrence of forgetting where a person parked his or her car has become an increasing problem. While there have been other devices directed to solving this problem, these devices have been complex and expensive to manufacture and difficult to use.
Thus, there remains a need for a memory assist device that is simple to operate, simple to manufacture, always at hand when driving a car and is versatile in its application.